Sebastian Apologizes to Sarah
This video is a sequel to Sarah West Babysits george Pig/Grounded. Summary Sebastian tries to win back Sarah's trust after cyberbullying her through a grounded video. Transcript Part 1: What's Wrong With Sarah? Logan: Hey, Jenny, what's wrong with Sarah? Jenny: What are you talking about? Logan: Well, today, I saw that she was in a really bad mood. Well, she was in a bad mood when she left. Jenny: What happened? Logan: Well, when she came here today, she was her usual cheerful, happy-go-lucky self. She walked in with a bright smile on her face and she was humming a happy tune. She was doing what she usually does on this wiki, like make grounded videos and stuff, but when she saw a certain page, her good mood quickly disappeared. Jenny: Oh, I saw that page. It's about a grounded video where Sarah babysits George Pig, Peppa Pig's little brother. Logan: Yeah. When Sarah found out that someone was cyberbullying her through a grounded video, she was really, really angry. In fact, she was so angry, that she removed all the content from the page and yelled "How could someone do this to me?! I want someone to delete this page! I'm gonna kill whoever made this page, and I want it gone right now!". Then she stormed off in a huff, cursing someone named Peppa Pig UTTP under her breath. Man, I've never seen her that angry before. Jenny: Yes, she was angry. In fact, she was more than just angry. She was absolutely furious. I think she needs to control her temper, especially when someone cyberbullies her. Logan: Yeah. I don't understand why something simple like being cyberbullies would set her off. Why does she get so angry easily? Jenny: Well, I think she's just really sensitive. But we need to find out who cyberbullied her and have a talk with them. Part 2: Who Is Peppa Pig UTTP? Part 3: It Was Sebastian's Fault (Sarah arrives, still upset that someone cyberbullies her) Sarah: Where is she? Where's Peppa Pig UTTP? I'm gonna let her have it! (Suddenly, she sees Jenny and Logan standing in front of her) Logan: There you are, Sarah. We've been waiting for you. Sarah: Huh? What for? Jenny: We need to talk to you. (Sarah follows Logan and Jenny) Jenny: You know how someone made a grounded video out of you? Sarah: Uh, yeah, but I don't really wanna talk about it. Logan: Well, we're not gonna talk about the video. We're going to talk about the person who made the video. Sebastian, will you come here for a minute? (Sebastian comes in) Sebastian: What is it? Jenny: We need you to talk to Sarah. Logan: Sarah, you know how the user who created the video was someone named Peppa Pig UTTP? Sarah: Yeah. She's such a meanie for creating that video. If she ever comes here, I'm gonna give her a piece of my mind. Sebastian: Uh, actually, Peppa Pig UTTP wasn't the one who created that video. Sarah: Really? Then, who did? Sebastian (slightly nervous): Uh...I was the one. I made that video. It's all my fault. (Sarah is shocked. She is unable to say anything, and gets even angrier than before) Logan: Uh...Sarah? Sarah? Jenny: I think she's in shock. Sebastian: Sarah? Are you okay? (Suddenly, Sarah snaps) Sarah: GET AWAY FROM ME! YOU'RE SUCH A MEANIE! (An angry Sarah starts walking away, leaving everyone else speechless) Logan: Sarah, what's going on? Sarah (angry): Why don't you ask Sebastian? (Sarah walks off) Sebastian: Why is she so upset? It was only a harmless joke. Jenny: Hmm, I think we'll need to talk some sense into her. Part 4: Sebastian Says Sorry (Sarah is sulking in the therapy room. There's nobody in here but herself. Suddenly, there's a knock on the door) Sarah: Whoever is knocking, don't come in unless you're not that stupid Sebastian! (Jenny comes in) Jenny: Relax, Sarah. It's only me. Sarah: Oh, uh...Hi, Jenny. (Jenny sits down on a chair beside the couch Sarah is in) Jenny: Now, tell me what's going on between you and Sebastian. Sarah: (sighs) I'm not going to talk about it. Jenny: That's ridiculous. Holding it in makes it worse, Sarah. You've got to let it out. Sarah: Well...It's just that I hate being cyberbullied, especially when it's through grounded videos. In fact, I hate bullying in general, whether it's in person or online. I just can't stand seeing someone being cyberbullied, even when that someone being cyberbullied is me. When someone cyberbullies me, I get really angry. In fact, I get so angry that I make grounded videos out of them just to get my revenge. Jenny: I see. But why are you so upset with Sebastian? Sarah: Weren't you listening? He's a jerk! He cyberbullied me through a grounded video! Jenny: Yes. But he didn't really mean to make you angry. Sarah: Huh? What do you mean? Jenny: Well, just because someone cyberbullies you doesn't mean you should cyberbully them back. If you ever get cyberbullied, you should tell someone to help you and get the bully to stop. Have you ever heard the phrase "do unto others the way you want others to do unto you"? Sarah: Um...no. What the heck does that mean? Jenny: It means that you should treat others the way you want to be treated. If someone is mean to you, you should never be mean to them. In fact, you tend to be a cyberbully yourself. Sarah: How so? Jenny: Well, you tend to make grounded videos out of fictional characters and users in real life. You never tell anyone when you're being bullied, and the way you punish others for their actions could have a few consequences. Sarah: Really? I...I guess you're right. I can be a bit of a bully sometimes. Jenny: Sarah, Sebastian didn't mean to cyberbully you. I'll bet he feels bad for the consequences of his actions and wants to apologize. In fact, here he comes now. (Sebastian comes into the room. Sarah gives him a withering stare) Sarah: Oh, so now you're spying on me? Jenny: He wasn't spying. He deserves to know why you're so mad at him. Sebastian: Sarah, if that video I made about you hurt your feelings, then...well, I'm really sorry. But sometimes I say and do things without even meaning to say or do them. And sometimes, my actions tend to get me in trouble. When I realize that I did something bad, I quickly regret it. Sarah: Really? Uh...well, sometimes I say or do things that get me into trouble, too. I do it all the time. Sometimes I regret it, and sometimes I don't. Sebastian: If you don't like me, Sarah, that's your business, but don't decide based on an incident that was supposed to be a harmless joke. (Right about then, Sarah feels guilty for being mad at Sebastian) Sarah: It...it's not that I don't like you. It's just that I absolutely hate being cyberbullied. Usually, some people cyberbully me on purpose because they think I'm an idiot. Sebastian: Well, I didn't mean to cyberbully you. It was supposed to be a harmless prank, but I guess it went out of control. I guess you have no sense of humor. I don't think you're an idiot, Sarah. I think you're just naive and forgetful. Sarah: Of course I have a sense of humor. It's just that my sense of humor isn't mean-spirited or aimed at people who get on my nerves. And of course, a lot of people think I'm naive and forgetful, and they might be right. Sebastian: Sarah, I promise I won't make grounded videos out of you or any innocent users anymore. Do you forgive me for my actions? Sarah: Uh...I guess...Well, I guess I forgive you. We can be friends again. (Sarah and Sebastian give each other a handshake) Category:GoAnimate V1 Wiki